


Snippets

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: A glance into various AUs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> maybe this'll get another chapter or two idk

**kizajin - teacher/single parent au**

Kyouko’s new teacher is good, at least, from what Jin hears. He’s never met Kizakura, but he gets the image that he’s serious, well composed, and clean cut. He’s glad. She needs more good role models in her life.

So imagine his surprise when she spots him at the grocery store, and drags him all the way down the canned soup aisle, and Jin finds a man wearing a straw boater who has the faintest scent of alcohol on his breath.

“Kizakura-sensei!” Kyouko declares happily, “It’s wonderful to see you!”

Kizakura tips his hat to her, “Kirigiri-kun. It’s lovely to see you on this fine Sunday. Is this the father you talk about so graciously?”

Jin splutters, “E-Excuse me?”

“Forgive me,” Kizakura says, “Little Kirigiri-kun always talks so highly of you. I’ve composed a mental image, but I don’t think it compares to the real thing.”

His face heats up far too quickly. Kyouko’s grin has gone from innocent to shit eating.

* * *

 

**sakuraoi - meeting again at a high school reunion au**

When Asahina strides into the Hope’s Peak Academy gym for the first time in ten years, she’s instantly taken aback at how worn down it is. During her days at the school, it had always seemed so fresh and well put together. So either it’s fallen into heavy disrepair, or her memory has gotten worse.

Most of her former classmates are already there. That’s no surprise, she tended to be late all the time as it was.

Some of them are already in conversation like Leon and Naegi, - no surprise, they were close at the school - Mondo and Celeste, - which is admittedly much weirder - and Togami and Fukawa.

Not really knowing what to do with herself, Asahina drifts towards the drink table, and pours herself a glass of punch, downing it instantly.

“Hey,” says a quiet voice.

Asahina turns to see Mukuro, who has a protective hand wrapped around her own drink. The two had been close back at the academy, but when Asahina had begun travelling for the olympics, she had lost touch.

Asahina smiles faintly, “Er, hey.”

They stare at each other for a moment longer, then Mukuro waves and heads back to Sayaka, who smiles brightly and grabs the raven haired girl by the hand.

Asahina bites her lip at the sight of the matching rings.

She gulps back another glass of punch, when another person approaches her.

“Asahina… it has been some time.”

Her eyes almost bulge out at the sight of Sakura. Somehow, she’s even more beautiful than she had been at the academy, and Asahina feels her face heat up.

“S-Sakura-chan! I’ve missed you!” Asahina says, a bright smile coming to her face.

Sakura smiles warmly, “I’ve missed you too.”

Asahina says, “You have to tell me everything! Did you win your championships?”

As they begin talking, Asahina falls into ease, and the uneasy feelings she had before begin to fade away.

Somehow, Sakura makes everything better.

 

* * *

**ikuzono - pretending to hate each other au**

“Are you  _kidding_  me? I hate Maizono. She’s the most annoying person I know,” Mukuro says, crossing her arms.

Naegi drops his tea in his lap.

Mukuro adds, “She can’t even really sing. All of that is auto tuned, and her face is photo shopped to hell and back. And yet, she’s everyone’s saving grace. She pisses me off so much.”

Naegi’s eyes are as wide as dinner plates, “But you spend so much time talking to her!”

“So?” Mukuro says defensively, “She’s always bothering me about something insignificant.”

Naegi’s face falls, “Is… is it bad that I’m friends with her, then?”

Mukuro flinches, “No! I’m just venting. People assume that we’re friends, and I don’t even like her.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Naegi says.

(In the back of the coffee shop, a camera clicks, and a recorder stops.)

-

Sayaka leans across the piano dramatically, “I am so mad.”

Leon looks up from his (weeks overdue) homework, “Huh? Is it about that press release from earlier?”

Sayaka bites her lip at that thought. Earlier, she had released a whole thing about how she and Mukuro were ‘not in a romantic relationship, she was lovably single as always (and contract required), and that they were merely classmates.’

“No,” she lies, “Sort of? I’m mad that people that we were friends in the first place.”

Leon raises an eyebrow quizzically, “Wait, what? You two spend so much time together. I could have sworn that the two of you were dating-”

Sayaka scoffs, “Dating?  _Her?!_  Kuwata-kun, listen. I hate her. I didn’t want to say that in the release because that’s harsh, but I can’t stand her. She’s so attached to her sister that it’s weird, and she’s so  _clingy_  to everyone who’s nice to her.”

Leon frowns and crosses his arms, “When the hell did you-”

“I’ve been pretending to be her friend for ages,” Sayaka adds, “But I’m sick of it! I hate her with a passion. Like… I feel flames, flames on the side of my face, burning, just… ugh!”

Leon slumps, “I mean… I guess that’s your opinion. But she  _is_  my best friend.”

Sayaka feels distant as she speaks, “I know. I know.”

(in her pocket, her cellphone stops recording.)

-

**sayaka <3: i miss you**

Mukuro looks at her phone for a long moment. Her fingers hover over the keyboard uselessly for a long minute.

**you: i miss you too. the sound of your voice, your smile, everything about you.**

**sayaka <3: :c hopefully this will all blow over soon. I’m so sad that i have to lie about hating you**

**you: same! i felt so awful having to say such mean things about you…**

They continue to talk for the rest of the night. 


	2. Chapter 2

**celesjunko - meeting at a party while drunk**

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_

That was the only that that went through Junko’s head as she stumbled through the party, completely wasted.

Who’s house was she even at again? It might have been Sonia’s, but no, Sonia lived in a castle, didn’t she? Wasn’t that why she was a princess?  _Where_  was she? And where was  _Mukuro!?_

Mukuro was supposed to pick her up an hour ago. At least, if Junko was reading the clock correctly.

Maybe that was an egg timer.

Her vision was really blurry.

“Are you okay?”

Junko blearily looked all around, unable to find the source of the voice. A hand (probably?) reached out, and Junko flailed her arm until she made contact with the person, who pulled her to her feet.

They shakily lead her to what Junko figured was a couch, and sat her down.

“There. Do you need something?”

Junko mumbled, “W-Where am I?”

“My house. I think things have gotten a little out of hand,” they murmured, “My name is Celestia. Do you know yours?”

“J-Junko Enoshima…” she blubbered.

Celestia patted her shoulder, “It’ll be okay. Wait here with me, okay?”

Junko nods blankly.

* * *

**kaehara - meeting in prison au**

The women’s prison is quite possibly the worst place that Shuuichi Saihara has ever been. He holds his breath as he walks by some of the rooms, his heart thumping in his chest.

Perjury shouldn’t have warranted prison, but the judge had been harsh, and now he was being dragged into a place that had haunted his numbers.

(his mother always told him that he’d end up in prison and god she was right why was she right)

The guard practically shoves him into a cell. Saihara stumbles, but manages to catch himself before he hits the floor.

Sitting on the lower bunk in the room is a girl with loose blonde hair. It looks greasy and unwashed, and he wonders how long she’s been here.

“Oi, Akamatsu,” the guard says, “This here is your new cellmate, Minuki Saihara. I’m sure you’ll like this one well enough.”

Saihara flinches.

Akamatsu curls her lip, “Another one?”

The guard snarls, “You’ve got her at least until Yumeno’s out of the infirmary. Maybe longer.”

Akamatsu looks him up and down. He feels uncomfortable under her gaze, like she’s judging every part of him.

(they always judge him he looks so different god he doesn’t even have his binder why did they take it away from him)

The guard leaves, and Saihara gulps, “Er, sorry-”

Akamatsu clears her throat, “Ah. So you’re the new blood, huh? What’d you do?”

“P-Perjury,” he whispers.

Akamatsu bursts into laughter, “Are you kidding?! God, you shouldn’t be here. Not with people like me. You sweet, sweet thing.”

Saihara feels sweat form on his head. He wishes he had his hat.

“Kaede Akamatsu,” she says, a smile finally coming onto her face, “Former mafia spy. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Shuuichi Saihara,” he says, biting his lip as she tilts her head, “I’m a boy.”

Akamatsu smiles again, “Good to know. Welcome to hell, kid.”

He smiles too, for the first time since his arrest.


	3. Chapter 3

**togafuka - partners in crime au**

Togami approaches the hideout at quarter past two in the morning, the jewel tucked neatly into a hidden pocket in his jacket. He glances around, seeing nothing but the orange streetlights hitting the pavement, then slips inside.

Fukawa is waiting inside, a giddy smile on her face, “S-Show it to me, B-Byakuya-sama!”

The corners of Togami’s lip twitch, as he reaches for the hidden pocket. The soft blue gemstone glints in the light coming off of Fukawa’s laptop screen. She brings her hands to her face and coos, “It’s s-so beautiful…”

Togami places it back in his pocket, “And I couldn’t have gotten it without your help. You did excellent work tonight, Fukawa.”

Fukawa’s face flushes, “A-Ah! T-Thank you so m-much, Byakuya-sama! But it’s r-really all because of your skills…”

“Nonsense,” Togami replies, “if you weren’t shutting off the security systems and directing me through that maze, I wouldn’t be here right now.”

Fukawa clasps her hands, and looks up at him with wide, appreciative eyes. Togami finds himself unable to stop himself from smiling back.

* * *

**kaehara - soulmates au**

Under his collarbone, usually hidden by his uniform, is the kanji for _Akamatsu Kaede_. Every morning before he gets dressed, Saihara stares at it longingly in the mirror, tracing it blankly with his finger.

Akamatsu. Japanese red pine. Kaede. Maple. He wonders why his soulmate’s parents have such an obsession with trees.

He thinks about them sometimes. It’s easy to drift off into the the images of who they might be. Who is Kaede Akamatsu? Will he like them? These are the thoughts that occupy him amidst the name calling and insults he receives.

(he supposes this is what he endures for being a boy at an all girls school.)

Saihara is practically asleep during all of his classes on one rainy Wednesday afternoon, when the door opens up, and a blonde girl that Saihara doesn’t recognize. (But then again, he doesn’t know half the people in this school.)

He doesn’t listen to the teacher as she talks, but he finally perks up when the girl herself begins to speak.

“Hello, everyone! My name is Kaede Akamatsu, and I’m a new student here! It’s a pleasure to meet all of you!”

Saihara sits up straight in his seat.

(Do coincidences like that exist?)

After class is over, Saihara approaches her nervously. His heart has caught in his throat.

“Er… hi, Akamatsu-san,” he stumbles.

Kaede waves politely, “Hello!”

“Shuuichi Saihara,” he says, extending his hand out to her.

He swears that he sees Kaede’s eyes light up. As she reaches out her arm to meet his, her sleeve rolls up, and he spots the kanji of his own name printed on her wrist.


	4. Chapter 4

**ikuzono - roommates au**

The flat is average, but Mukuro supposes that it’s best option. They can’t really afford rent on their own, and from what they’ve heard, the lady who they’ll be sharing the place with is peaceful and reliable.

From the description of Sayaka Maizono, Mukuro had expected an old woman, or at least, middle aged. What they hadn’t expected in the slightest was the fact that they would be meeting an ethereal goddess.

“Hello!” Sayaka chirps happily upon entering the apartment, “I heard from the landlord that you’re going to be my new roommate! It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

Mukuro’s face instantly heats up, “N-Nice to meet you too. Er, I’ve just been unpacking, do you have your things?”

Sayaka nods, “Just bringing them in now. This is gonna be so cool!”

-

Two months into the flat sharing, and Mukuro realizes that they are screwed. They’re so  _so_  screwed, and Junko’s probably going to laugh at them for the rest of their life.

But really, is it Mukuro’s fault that everything about Sayaka is amazing? She cooks incredibly well, and she’s always on time to everything, including rent. Above all, she’s got a wonderful personality, and truly seems to enjoy Mukuro’s company, which is more than Mukuro can say for a lot of people in their life.

Sometimes when Mukuro’s busy studying, Sayaka will bring them tea. Other times, Mukuro will tuck a blanket around Sayaka if she’s fallen asleep on the couch. It’s a strange friendship they’ve found themselves in, but Mukuro always feels her chest pang at the thought, because why couldn’t it be  _more?_

_Yep. Junko-chan will find this hilarious._

-

One quiet morning, Sayaka pushes a freshly baked brownie towards Mukuro. They eye it carefully, then look back at Sayaka, who’s nervously twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

Is it a bribe?

Mukuro picks it up and takes a bite - it’s delicious as always - and Sayaka asks, “Are you single?”

They nearly spit out the brownie. After a second to calm down from the shock, Mukuro nods, “Uh, yes?”

Sayaka bites her lip, “Well… er… I’ve been thinking… I have a lot of feelings towards you. Romantic ones. And I thought that maybe… maybe we could… oh forget it, it’s-”

Mukuro beams, “You too?”

Sayaka looks up in shock and meets Mukuro’s dark grey eyes with her own blue, “Huh? You…”

“Ever since I met you, I felt  _something,”_ Mukuro says, “I just believed that you wouldn’t ever like me to same.”

Sayaka leans back in her seat, “We’re a couple of fools, aren’t we?”

Mukuro laughs.

Suddenly, the day looks bright.

* * *

**kaehara - childhood friend au - spoilers for the prologue/chapter 1 of ndrv3, and a lightly implied endgame spoiler**

The telephone rings at quarter past nine in the morning, and Saihara leaps over the table to answer it. His uncle barely looks up from the news article he’s reading, used to this behaviour by now.

“Hello!” Kaede says, before he can even get a breath out, “Shuuichi-kun! Can you come over to my house today?”

Saihara turns to his uncle, who says, “Yes. Tell Akamatsu-kun I say hello.”

He whispers into the phone, “My uncle says yes. Also hello.”

Kaede replies, “Wonderful! Hi, Shuuichi-kun’s uncle!”

His uncle only sighs and folds the newspaper over.

“What time should I come over?”

Kaede pauses, then yells something incomprehensible. After a moment, she says, “How does eleven sound?”

Saihara replies, “S-Sure! I can’t wait!”

-

Kaede’s house is just as lively as ever. It’s only her, her father, and her older sister, but it always feels like there’s no many more. (It’s especially strange as Kaede’s sister spends all her time locked in her room, watching some reality show that Saihara’s uncle says is too scary for him.)

Her father’s song drifts up through the vents and into Kaede’s room. They’re sitting cross legged on her bed, facing each other. 

Kaede’s Skarmory is destroying his team, and his Rapidash - the only thing he has that could have held it off - was long fainted by her Blissey. All he has to counter with is his prized shiny Slowbro, and considered how he failed to set her up properly, she’s likely to die off with the rest of his team.

When her Skarmory - affectionately named ‘Metal Bird’ - faints his Meowstic, Saihara leans back in defeat.

Kaede pumps her fist in the air, “Ahh! Good game, Shuuichi-kun!”

Saihara says, “How do you do it? I’ve worked so hard on my team, but I can never beat you.”

Kaede shrugs, “I do a lot of IV breeding. But uh, I could touch trade you some bottle caps so that you can reset and maximize yours! Your team has a lot of potential.”

“I-Is that okay?”

Kaede beams, “Let me go put some bottle caps on! I’ve been trying to breed a shiny Wimpod, so expect a lot of… not shiny Wimpods.”

Saihara chuckles.

-

As they walk home from school - arm in arm, as per usual - Kaede teeters on the edge of the sidewalk. She’s trying to keep her balance as she walks across it, but her foot wavers and dips onto the road a few times.

Halfway home, Kaede stops suddenly, and Saihara jolts to a stop a second after. She looks over at him, and asks, “Hey… Shuuichi-kun? What are you going to do next year?”

Next year. Next year is high school. He shivers a little bit.

Kaede continues, “My dad’s still convinced on sending me to Riverbank Girl’s High School. My sister went there, and it worked out great for her, but… and I know we said we’d always stick together, but you can’t go there.”

(Except he could. He very well good because the gender marker on all his records still hasn’t been changed, and probably won’t for a good long time. And as much as he doesn’t want to be the only boy in an all girl’s school, he would do anything for Kaede Akamatsu.)

“Shuuichi-kun?” she prompts.

(He’d die for her, if she asked. Hell, even if she didn’t.)

He shrugs, “I… don’t quite know yet. I’ll have to talk to my uncle about it later.”

Kaede nods, and begins walking again, slower this time, as if she wants their remaining time in their quiet little neighbourhood to last forever.

-

On Saihara’s first day of high school, he sticks to the shadows, and tries not to let on that he’s terrified out of his wits. The night before, he sends Kaede a ‘good luck!’ text, and she sends him back about fifteen coloured hearts.

When he finally arrives home, he sends another message:  _How was your first day? Mine wasn’t great… but it could have been worse. I missed you!_

He doesn’t get a response.

-

The first time that Saihara sees Kaede Akamatsu, he’s screaming at her after falling out of the locker.

It isn’t long before they’re friends, even with the face of a killing game overlooking their shoulders.

It isn’t long before he’s fallen in love with her (all over again. He screams at his brain every time that thought comes to mind. He shouldn’t he shouldn’t he doesn’t know her from anywhere.)

It isn’t long before she dies in front of him.


End file.
